


sad eyes

by Incertitude



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe Craig cheats but doesn't think it's a big deal and it destroys Tweek's world</p><p>(Warning: this is Clyde/Tweek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS JUST LIKE??? i was just sitting doing nothing and my mind was like "hey u should write this shitty fic" bc I was tired of seeing Kenny stomp into Creek so casually in some fics
> 
> i wrote this in like under an hour a while ago so forgive me
> 
> took me a while to post this which i dont understand bc i wrote it really quick then didn't post it lma0

“ _What?_ ” Tweek could feel a migraine swirling in his skull as he tried to take in what he was hearing.

Craig groaned from his bed, the walls and ceiling littered with stars that once upon a time glowed in the dark, “Tweek, please, it was just one blow job.”

Tweek ran his hands over his hair holding himself back from ripping at it, it’s been months since he’s done that, “but… we’ve been together for _four years!_ ” he gasped as he stared at his boyfriend, “I could’ve given you a blow job! _AUGH!_ ”

Craig shrugged, his eyes looking around Tweek but not directly at him, “Kenny was just there and it just happened.”

Tweek’s stomach fell to the floor taking his heart too, “what? ‘Just happened’?” the back of his eyes burned unpleasantly, “Craig, why are you acting so calm?” his voice grew unsteady every time he spoke, his fingers running through his hair starting to tug.

“Dude,” Craig frowned as he picked at a loose thread on his jeans, “it was just once, I mean, you were at work… and it was fucking Kenny man, the blow job was pretty shitty anyway.”

“I don’t give a _fuck_ if the blow job was shitty!!” he shrieked startling Craig, those dark blue eyes finally focusing on him, he could hear his hair rip out of his head as his vision became obscure, “you were unfaithful! We are _nothing!_ ”

Craig stood up finally, with his height he was towering over Tweek, “what do you mean nothing?” he had a flash of anxiety on his typically calm face.

Tweek stepped back, all he could really think about was Kenny between Craig’s long legs, Craig’s fingers in Kenny’s hair, Craig’s pleasured sighs, he didn’t think about the time Craig took him to a grassy hill in summer to watch the stars, or their first time having sex in Craig’s room, or even the time Craig whispered into his hair that he loves him. It was all spoiled and second-guessed. It’s amazing what feelings could come out of the dark when someone can’t control their dick.

Tweek shut his eyes sighing when Craig grabbed his wrists trying to stop him from ripping his hair out more, “stop overreacting,” Craig told him with a threatening grip, he sounded peeved. The blond inhaled harshly, he didn’t know if Kenny and Craig kissed or if Craig returned the favour but it was all equally heartbreaking to think about, Tweek shoved at Craig’s chest as hard as he could watching as the taller stumbled back.

“Do not touch _me_ ,” Tweek seethed, with that he turned nearly tripping on his own feet as he ran out of Craig’s house ignoring his name being shouted after him.

☕ ☕ ☕

Hours later Tweek was sitting on the park bench with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets, he gazed blankly at the snow covered ground in front of him, demented demons from his childhood floating around his head repeating his old concerns—they whispered to him that was unattractive, he was bothersome, that no one could ever love him and if they did love him they wouldn’t for long.

“Tweek?” A soft nasal voice came from above dispersing his cackling creatures.

The blond looked up seeing Clyde Donovan standing there staring at him, Clyde had the whole dumb jock look nailed down; straight white teeth, brown coiffed hair, and even a letter jacket from all those years of playing football, “what’s wrong dude?” his hands also inside his pockets.

“What?” Tweek croaked, he straightened his back as Clyde sat next to him.

“You have sad eyes, I haven’t seen those eyes in a long time,” his cologne swirled into Tweek’s space.

“Oh, uh,” Tweek kicked at the snow around his feet, “Kenneth gave Craig a blow job while I was at work today.”

Clyde’s eyebrows shot up then knitted together, “what the _fuck_? Seriously?” his hands pulled from his pockets and for a second didn’t know what to do with his hands, he slipped one back into his pocket while the other one rested on Tweek’s back.

The blond bobbed his head then just shrugged like Craig did to him earlier, “I don’t know what to do, man.”

“I swear, I’ll fucking punch Kenny in the mouth when I see him,” Clyde vowed completely serious.

Tweek laughed briefly at that, Clyde was gaining some muscle for football so it’d do some serious damage to get a punch from him, “sure. I’d love to see that,” though in reality Tweek felt stress curl around his stomach, when he looked at Clyde he thought for a second that Clyde was the one who was cheated on, he looked so pissed.

“Clyde?”

“Yeah?”

“You aren’t with Bebe anymore?”

“Nah, we broke up officially like two months ago, remember?”

Tweek slipped a hand from his pocket to gently tug on Clyde’s hardened jacket making him lean closer, their gazes connected for approval before slowly leaning into each other’s space, when their lips pressed together it was warm, tender and hesitant. Tweek hasn’t kissed anyone other than Craig in four years so his mind was reeling again.

“Tweek?”

“Yeah?”

“You aren’t with Craig anymore?”

“We broke up two hours ago,” Tweek breathed feeling like he was going to cry again until Clyde pressed into him again, their mouths opening and their tongues meeting for the first time, Clyde tasted like peppermint and smelled like the typical spice in mens cologne.

Their kiss would have lasted longer if it weren’t for a kid interrupting them by shouting an amused ‘gross!’

The two snickered then stood, Clyde took Tweek’s hand pulling him down the walkway hurriedly, “let’s go to my house.”

It took 10 minutes until they were pushing each other into Clyde’s room, 2 minutes until they were down to their boxer briefs and 20 seconds until they were making out on Clyde’s bed groping each other madly and clumsily. 

It’s playing with fire to fuck around with one of Craig’s best friend but his life just got difficult the moment Craig unwillingly spilled the beans on what happened while Tweek made and served coffee at the family coffee shop.

“You’re so cute,” Clyde murmured as he drew off Tweek’s underwear, thin legs moving in helping ways.

Tweek’s cool skin was tinted pink from the brisk mountain air, he propped back onto pillows that wore wrinkled pillow cases which smelled like faint Irish Spring deodorant, it was strange being in Clyde’s room naked, guaranteed, though it was also reassuring.

Tweek panted softly while Clyde opened him up with lube slicked fingers, Craig would usually be precise in stretching Tweek but Clyde was curious as he pet and pressed his fingers over Tweek’s walls. Little unimaginable creatures flew over Clyde’s head; it was unusual to see them again since he’s been off meth for a while yet they pranced around the air mocking Tweek. At least it was the less frightening ones that appeared.

“What are you staring at?” Clyde spoke gently, he pulled three fingers out of Tweek wiping them on the bed as he crawled over Tweek to bump their noses together, Clyde’s nose was less angular than Craig’s.

“I don’t know,” he replied dumbly.

“You do,” Clyde spoke against the corner of Tweeks’ mouth, “tell me.”

“I can’t,” he ran his hands over the muscles of Clyde’s arms, they were firm and shielding.

“ _Show me_ ,” Clyde ducked his face into Tweek’s neck that had a dying hickey from his ex.

“Okay,” and they kissed, Clyde shuffled as he shoved down his boxer briefs audibly sighing with relief since it was leaking inside his underwear.

Tweek discreetly peeked down, Clyde’s cock was thicker and a bit shorter than Craig’s, the arousing burn of stretching around it was tolerable and his moans came out a little long as Clyde ran his hands over Tweek’s soft body. He’s gotten to a healthy weight after overcoming meth which he had unknowingly been on, his parents weren’t very trustworthy when their dirty deeds came to light—his name was bitterly ironic.

Clyde groaned into Tweek’s neck when he fully rested inside, Tweek could feel every centimeter of Clyde’s erection inside, his body greedily sucking it excited to feel something different that Craig’s shape.

“Oh, Jesus,” Tweek murmured, his legs were quivering around Clyde when he started to move his hips shallowly. The blond ran his fingers through coiffed hair surprised to feel how healthy and soft it was under his fingers, his hands went back to Clyde’s upper back feeling strong movement under hot skin as Clyde moved down to press his face into Tweek’s flat chest.

“Fuck,” Clyde kissed between Tweek’s pecks, “you feel incredible, you are incredible,” he fixed Tweek’s legs to make them wind around his hips more securely while his knees shifted on the bed to get a better angle at thrusting.

Tweek couldn’t help but think about that, if he was so incredible why did Craig go for Kenny instead of waiting just a few hours?

“Don’t make those sad eyes,” Clyde’s brown eyes were peering down at him again, his hair a little messy from Tweek harassing it, he sounded understanding when he said that, “don’t think about it, think about me.”

Tweek inhaled then smiled into the sweetest kiss he’s been given, he barely even registered tears dripping from the corner of his eyes spilling past his ears. Focusing on Clyde was easy, he felt so solid against Tweek and real, inside Clyde was leaking pre while swelled completely stuffing Tweek’s ass.

They were both moaning in abandon while their hips repeatedly met, skin against skin, their bodies glistening in sweat, hair clinging to their foreheads. Clyde occasionally pulled himself away from Tweek’s sore neck to gaze at the blond; Tweek studied Clyde’s face that was becoming red from effort and how hot the room became.

Once Clyde got Tweek off with his hand he ran the same hand through the come and sweat on Tweek’s chest while his hips delivered hard and heavy thrusts, soon his body tensed and stuttered as he spilled thick come inside of Tweek, their mouth together while the breathed.

Tweek didn’t know what he was doing or where he was going but he knew he just wanted Clyde to hold him longer even if it’s just for one more night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek stayed all night in Clyde’s cozy bed under the security of his blankets, they had sex three separate times that night and Clyde would tuck Tweek safely in his chest under his arm between sessions, his hand gently petting and playing with Tweek’s wild untameable hair. Tweek just shut his eyes and welcomed all his caresses while listening to his steady breathing and heavy heartbeat; it was serene despite feeling more lost than he’s ever been.

Tweek didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up sunlight was brightly streaming into Clyde’s room leaving no room for darkness, dust floating around slowly, he was tucked under puffy white blankets, he sat up sighing at his sore body and heavy hips.

Tweek reached down to the floor feeling around until he finally found his phone, as expected he had countless missed phone calls and texts from Craig throughout the night, he just let his phone drop back to the floor, “fuck,” he groaned as he got out of the bed not caring he was naked. It was surprising to see himself in Clyde’s mirror; Clyde had shamelessly left marks all over his body and more notably one over an old hickey from Craig, he brushed his finger over his purple neck. 

Tweek just laughed, he laughed then plopped back down on Clyde’s bed, after pulling on his boxers he dug around in Clyde’s CD pile trying to find something to listen to, just as he pulled out a Radiohead CD Clyde abruptly opened the door with a little curse.

Tweek turned around with raised brows, Clyde had messy hair that made him look even more attractive, some stubble along his jaw, loose jeans and his unbuttoned letterman jacket revealing some cheap Captain America shirt, “hey,” Clyde grinned as he kicked the door shut, he held a drink tray with two to go cups of coffee and a wrinkled brown bag with food, “sorry I left while you slept, I didn’t want to wake you up since you looked pretty, I dunno, at peace?” he set the stuff down on his nightstand then shrug off his jacket, Tweek just openly eyed his muscly arms remembering how they held him through the night keeping Tweek safe from his dark demons.

“It’s fine,” Tweek smiled a little sheepishly.

After Clyde got out of his jeans the two sat under his blankets watching a DVD Clyde popped into his laptop that sat open in front of them, Tweek sipped at his coffee glad it was from a trustworthy coffee shop, Clyde brought little treats too so they ate that while enjoying the movie.

“So,” Clyde pushed his thigh against Tweek softly, “what will you do? I saw Craig today but he didn’t see me, he was having a smoke outside his work… he looked like shit.”

Tweek just stared at Clyde’s laptop, “I guess I’ll go see him today, but I don’t want to be with him if just cheats like that without a problem,” he cringed remembering that Clyde had to put up with his crying, “I’m sorry about bothering you,” he drank some of his warm coffee only having half a cup left.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Clyde’s fingertips brushed over Tweek’s lower back, “I just can’t believe Craig did that, I mean, Kenny? Butters must be all heartbroken too,” he drank his own coffee while his fingers pet the little thin hairs on Tweek’s lower back, “I wonder who comforted him?”

There was a moment of sadness, they were all lost, the most stable person Tweek had in reach is Clyde, “who knows,” Tweek added as Clyde pulled him into his side leaning their heads together, they finished the movie in silence with occasional touching.

Tweek could feel his body hum excitedly when Clyde kissed him on the lips before Tweek got out of the bed, “I’m going to go see Craig right now, he should get off work soon,” he zipped up his skinny jeans and pulled on his black shirt and his jacket followed.

“Tweek,” Clyde’s voice came out a little weird, like he was hesitant or shy, “just… if you don’t decide to be with Craig anymore do you think you can start again with me?” his eyes reminded Tweek of a puppy he saw weeks ago, Clyde quickly added more after licking his lips, “I mean, if you need time to get over Craig I’ll wait for you. No pressure,” he smiled hopefully.

Tweek snorted at his remark of saying ‘no pressure’, “I’m sure we can try,” Tweek bit his lip then quickly kissed the corner of Clyde’s mouth before striding out of the house with a jittery body.

Tweek’s nerve were out of control when he got close to the movie store Craig worked in, sadly Craig was outside smoking another cigarette like it was his default setting, Tweek frowned a little when Craig looked at him, his eyes went from apathetic to wide and anxious.

“Tweek!” Craig stomped out his cigarette before running up to the blond, “where have you been!?”

Tweek averted his eyes as Craig grasped his skinny shoulders squeezing them as if to keep him from disappearing, it was a fucked up situation, “I,” Tweek began then lost his voice, a lump forming in his throat.

“Twee--,” Craig started then suddenly yanked the collar of Tweek’s jacket aside, “what the _fuck_ is this?” he demanded with obvious anger, as he hand pressed over the fresh hickey.

Tweek shrieked when Craig shoved his jacket down to his elbows now ripping the hem of his shirt up revealing more bruising bite marks, “stop! Craig!” he wheezed trying to get Craig’s arms away.

“Tweek! Where the fuck were you!?” he harshly shoved Tweek away, the blond was surprised when he fell down onto his ass staring up at Craig who looked taller than ever.

Tweek just clenched his fists and stayed down, he had no energy for this anymore, he just let his eyes effortlessly fill with tears feeling them drip down to his collarbone.

“Shit, no,” Craig dropped to his knees between Tweek’s legs, “I’m so sorry babe,” he wrapped his arms around Tweek hugging him so tight that it kind of hurt.

Tweek hugged him back then found his pathetic voice, “I can’t be with you anymore Craig,” they could try but it’d be hell, they both did awful shit to each other.

 Craig sobbed into Tweek’s neck not caring if their shithole town saw this raw moment, “I can fix this,” his voice muffled against Tweek’s neck.

Tweek ran his fingers into Craig’s hair knocking off his hat, “you can’t and I can’t fix it either,” he spoke into Craig’s hair that smelled like old cigarettes, “I’ll always love you Craig,” he nearly sobbed when Craig whimpered and held his small build tighter, “you’ll never be replaced,” he sighed, “please just let me go,” Tweek didn’t want to be let go of but he knew he’d just poison himself with this relationship.

Craig lifted his head revealing his red eyes and damp eyelashes, he hasn’t slept well, they both kissed each other so tenderly knowing it might be their last kiss, they untangled from each other slowly then fixed their appearance.

Tweek shut his eyes when Craig whispered into his ear, “ _you’re the only one for me Tweeker, remember that, I love you,_ ” he sounded like he might cry again.

After stepping back Tweek ran away full speed until he found himself at the snow covered park, he sat on a swing and openly wept into his hands not holding anything back, he loved Craig so _much_ , he couldn’t find his breath for a long time.

A concerned kid came over putting a mitten covered hand on Tweek’s knee asking him why he’s crying and asking if he wanted to play so he could feel better. Soon Clyde found Tweek in the park getting hugged by a little kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry, this is what i could make, haha i was tempted to have Craig and Tweek make up after that break up

**Author's Note:**

> me: *is bitter*
> 
> me: *will be nice to Kenny in other fics*
> 
> listen, Kenny is one of my fave characters so I'm not comin for him, this was just a one time thing


End file.
